With higher functionalization and multifunctionalization of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses are equipped with various devices such as semiconductor chips, sensors, and display devices. Among these devices, data exchange is performed in a large amount. The amount of data has been increasing in accordance with the higher functionalization and the multifunctionalization of the electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the data exchange is often carried out with the utilization of a high-speed interface that is able to transmit and receive data at a speed of, for example, several Gbps.
Regarding methods of increasing transmission capacity even more, various techniques have been disclosed. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose communication systems that transmit three differential signals with the utilization of three pieces of transmission lines.
Now, in communication systems, high communication quality is desired. Enhancing communication quality involves appropriate formation of, for example, a wiring pattern of transmission lines. For example, PTL 3 discloses a wiring pattern in a differential transmission line.